Delta Unit
by Talon-04
Summary: This is an elite U.S. based strike team. When England sent for help, the U.S.A. sent this team to help out. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 28 days later or anything about it. All i came up with in this story are the characters thats it. The rest is their property. 

The noise in the chopper builds as the pilot flies them toward their destination. The dozen men in combat fatigues are silent as they fly, rocking gently as the chopper does showing that they are old hands at flying in a helicopter. The team leader sites at the door looking out into the blackness outside, light only occasionally lit by the lighting of the storm they are flying through. The helicopter's loud rotors and engines easily drown out the following thunder as it would any attempt at communication. As he stares outside he watches another bolt flash then he looks to his team. Most of them sit quietly and calmly but the new man they had gotten shifted quietly and uncomfortably.

"Four minutes," the pilot says into the intercom system and the team leader raises up for fingers to his men who not nod quietly. Suddenly and rather violently the chopper sets down tossing them around roughly as the team leader smoothly opens the door and hops out from the chopper into the blowing rain and howling wind. As he kneels he slips his Night Vision Goggles over his helmet and scans for a moment in the darkness, his MP5 at ready. He moves to the side of the chopper and knocks on the pilots door's window in a certain beat and the chopper starts to shut down and his men climb out and get into their positions each ready to fight if need be. As the choppers rotors stop spinning the pilot and co-pilot climb out as well a massive M-60 machine gun in the co-pilots hands, at ready as she scans the darkness.

"Form up by teams," the team leader whispers into his radio and the elite force move swiftly to follow his orders. They scan the deserted military base their weapons at ready. Slowly they move out the new man nervous beside his two well trained comrades. As they group rounds a corner, several men and women charge at them from behind screaming and shuddering. The co-pilot sees them first and her massive gun barks loudly as she opens fire on them. Two more of the team spin around and open fire as well their guns not nearly so loud as hers, as they fire the men and women fall the closest twenty feet away their now truly dead corpses riddled with bullets.

"Six contacts neutralized, all confirmed infected." The co-pilots says quietly her voice cold and calm and the team leader looks back and nods.

"All right, lefts keep moving then." He whispers over the radio and he and the group start to move again. They slowly and silently make their way to their small base of operations, a small bunker. The team leader swipes a keycard through the lock and the door opens and he moves inside scanning the room before flipping on the lights.


	2. Next day

Disclaimer: 28 Days Later is by no means mine. The character's are but not the basic background. This is only loosely based on 28 Days Later.

Chapter Two:

The lights inside the small bunker flash on brightly and the inside can be seen the team leader standing across the room pulling his Night Vision Goggles off his eyes closed and he slowly opens them. The inside of the bunker is surprisingly clean aside from the multitude of weapon and ammo boxes stacked in it. These weapons are not just popguns either the weapons range from rocket launchers to pistols, each having a large supply of ammo as well. Toward the back near where Jake is standing is a large supply of MRE's and Water.

"Well men...and lady make yourselves at home we'll use this as our base of operations." after saying that he pulls off his helmet and takes a seat on one of the ammo boxes around the room. He keeps his Mp5 at ready and his team all walk in swiftly each taking a seat and turning to cover the next in line. The co-pilot is the last one through the door walking in backwards her massive m-60's barrel covering the only entrance/exit of the room. She reaches over with a foot and kicks the door closed and it shuts and she locks it again from the inside. She then removes her helmet and her brown hair streaked with blonde falls down about her shoulders.

Grinning she replies, "Next time we go zombie killing I make the reservations." Winking at him she says, "Got that Jake?"

The team all laugh and the team leader grinning happily as he replies, "Only if it's a five star hotel on the beach surrounded by women so I'm distracted from your ugly mug Cassandra." He winks back at her happily.

Grinning from ear to ear she flips him off and sets down and starts to clean her M-60 to make sure it's in top shape. "Sure I'll get us on a beach with a bunch a ole' ladies since we all know that what you like!"

The team roars with laughter once again but soon they calm back down and hit the sack knowing they have to get up early in the morning. As soon as the rest of the team is asleep Cass gets up and walks to where Jake is laying and slowly and silently lies down beside him. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips gently then snuggles into his chest as he puts his arms around her.

"Hey babe," he whispers before he draws her to him kissing her forehead gently, he then rests his chin on her head and is soon asleep with her in his arms.

A several hours later the team leader wakes with a jump and looks at Cass in his arms before kissing her again gently and looking at his watch. Groaning he lets her go gently and sits up picking up his Mp5 sub machine gun and looks at his team strewn around the small bunker.

Walking to the lights he flips them on, "Up and atem," he yells loudly and he kicks the boots of those still asleep after he yells till they groan and start to get up. As the team wakes up they scramble and soon are ready to head out. "Two man team's spread out and search for survivors, and any weapons we can use, yes that includes the heavy stuff."

The teammates grin to each other as they form into their groups but soon they are serious again and he looks to the new man as Katie walks to his side. "Hey nugget you and Blake stay here and keep watch got it?" The young man nods as does his team make who takes a seat to watch his buddies. Jake then walks to the door and opens it looking outside through a small firing slit in it. He puts the muzzle of his Mp5 to the slit and squeezes the trigger letting out a three round burst that kills a lurking zombie. He then opens the door and his men slowly head out.


End file.
